lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'Little Shop (Lost Episodes of 1991 TV Show)' Added 2 Jun '14 NEW *'PB&J Otter and the Legend of Snaildarter (or Snail Otter) Lost Movie' Added 2 Jun '14 NEW *'Omnibus: The British Hero (Rare 1973 Television Documentary)' Added 31 May '14 NEW *'Mr. Cukes Screen Test' Added 31 May '14 NEW *'Poor Papa (1927 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Short)' Added 30 May '14 NEW *'Robot and Monster (Ultra Rare Unaired Episodes and Unfinished Second Season)' Added 30 May '14 NEW *'Izzy's Adventure (Rare 1996 PC Game)' Added 29 May '14 NEW *'Nickelodeon Splat! (2004 Game Show series)' Added 28 May '14 NEW *'Nickelodeon's Launch Box (1991-94 series)' Added 28 May '14 NEW *'KaBlam! "Episode 29" (Rare 1998 episode; Existence Unconfirmed)' Added 27 May '14 NEW *'Aaahh! Real Monsters 1997-98 Film' Added 27 May '14 NEW *'Tokyo Pig (Dubbed Episodes)' Added 26 May '14 NEW *'Jimmy Two-Shoes (2000's Original Pilot)' Added 24 May '14 NEW *Titeuf (Seasons 2 & 3 Unaired English Dub) Added 21 May '14 *My Bloody Valentine (1981) Uncut Version Added 20 May '14 *Timeslip (1970 TV Series; Color Negatives) Added 20 May '14 *Gamefarm (Lost Nickelodeon GaS Game Show) Added 18 May '14 *Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Censored Scenes Added 17 May '14 *Carl Barks' Lost Disney Comics Added 14 May '14 *All Dogs Go to Heaven; Deleted Scenes (1989) Added 14 May '14 *Genesis "Going Out To Get You-Wooden Mask" (Lost 1971 Single) Added 13 May '14 *Only Fools and Horses "Hole in One" Episode (Lennard Pearce Version) Added 13 May '14 *The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (Unaired episodes) Added 13 May '14 *Hats Off (Missing 1927 Silent Laurel and Hardy Film) Added 12 May '14 *Missing Links (1997 TV Pilot) Added 12 May '14 *Hellraiser (Unreleased 1990 Video Game) Added 11 May '14 *Catscratch Unaired Pilot 2004 Added 10 May '14 *Sunday Pants (2005 Animated Short Series) Added 09 May '14 *New Jersey Turnpikes (Unreleased 1999 Film) Added 07 May '14 *Scott Savage Lost Music Recordings (Date Unconfirmed; 1980s-2000s) Added 06 May '14 *Pink Floyd (Missing 1966-2001 Live Performance Footage) Added 05 May '14 *"2 Ft. O' Buttcrack" (Unresurfaced 1994 'Dumb and Dumber' Movie Song) Added 03 May '14 *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights - English Dub (1969 Anime film) Added 02 May '14 *[[Madonna Album Erotica (Missing Demos)]] Added 30 Apr '14 *Ted Danson Blackface Performance at Whoopi Goldberg's Roast (1993) Added 29 Apr '14 *Dare, Bluff or Die (Rare/Unresurfaced 1994 PC Game) Added 29 Apr '14 *Shane Douglas vs. Tully Blanchard "fan death match," ECW, Jan. 1995 Added 28 Apr '14 *‎City of the Dead (Cancelled 2006 Video Game) Added 28 Apr '14 *‎Ogon Batto (黄金 バット) 1967 Anime Missing English Dubs Added 23 Apr '14 *‎Super Mario FX (1995 SNES FX Chip Video Game; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 22 Apr '14 *Toad The Wet Sprocket Rare Fan-Club Traded Songs (Various 1990s Recordings) Added 22 Apr '14